Good Luck Charm
by rosadellic
Summary: Serenity McMahon doesn't need help when dealing with her enemy but she doesn't mind it when he drops by to have her back anyway. One-shot. The Undertaker/OC. Set during 2002.


_This is something I felt like doing since my last Serenity/Undertaker one-shots have been kind of harsh and sad. Also, Daniella is another character of mine but she's not important._

* * *

Serenity McMahon smiled as brightly as she could, feeling nothing but pure elation in her chest as she headed down the long hallway of the arena, stretching between busy crowds of people to only a few stage hands chatting by about the current program. She couldn't help but kept the wide smile, passing by numerous faces and a couple of people she didn't like too much but they couldn't keep her down if they tried.

This was the Thursday following _SummerSlam_ and as much as she loathed the event due to her own personal experiences, something great had happened to her. Not only had she gotten a good amount of revenge against one of her bitter enemies, she had also won a shot at the WWE Women's Championship - a beautiful golden belt that was so prestige in itself that she was always in awe whenever she would see it. Serenity was honestly starting to believe that all of her bad luck was going to stick on her like a bad habit forever but finally after two years of suffering, things were finally starting to look up.

Just as Serenity was about to turn the corner that led to her and her sister's private dressing room, a voice rang out, one that she hadn't been looking forward to hearing at all today. Stopping to take a small breath, Serenity turned around on her heel and wasn't surprised to see Daniella Lowen standing there. And from the scathing look on her normally pretty face, she didn't look to pleased. Not that Serenity cared because all the little witch was good for was starting trouble with her and to make matters worse, she somehow had Brock Lesnar in her back pocket.

" _Well well_ , if it isn't little miss number one contender." Daniella hissed out, crossing her arms over her very scandalous dress, which came down to her mid thigh with a high split and revealed a mile of her toffee tanned legs. It was cheetah printed and hugged her figure tightly and Serenity wondered if her clothing style as of late was the reason Brock, the meat headed jerk that he was, had decided to start hanging around in the first place. That and they were most likely screwing each other's brains out.

Serenity just smiled, "Do I hear jealousy in your voice? I didn't think someone who dresses in barely anything would even feel that way." Seeing Daniella's face twist in anger gave Serenity a little more self confidence about herself and she didn't feel a little embarrassed about her choice of outfit now, which was a black button down top with the sleeves to her elbows and was a little short, revealing a small portion of her smooth stomach and a pair of hip hugger faded jeans.

"I am _NOT_ jealous of you. Don't get it it mixed up sweetie because sooner or later I'm going to wipe that smile off of your face!" Daniella scowled, fury burning behind her dark brown eyes but all Serenity did was shrug in response. She crossed her arms and smirked a little bit, lips glossed over lightly with a very natural colour. "Why would I be jealous of a little goody two shoes? You wouldn't stand a chance against me in a best body contest!"

Serenity looked intrigued. "Oh really? Is that what this is about? Because you think I have a better body than you?" She had to hold in her laughter at the incredulous look that crossed Daniella's face at that moment because she just loved getting under her skin. Still, no matter how times they went back and fourth with each other, Serenity always felt a little sad on the inside because they used to be friends. She was beginning to wonder if Brock Lesnar or even worse - Paul Heyman - was starting to get into Daniella's head.

"I - Who do you think are? I never said such a thing and please honey, everyone in the Smackdown lockeroom knows that my A-plus body is miles better than yours. I mean, just _look_ at me." Daniella smiled smugly as she did a full three sixty slowly, showing off every voluptuous curve she had in that dress but all it did was want to make Serenity gag a little bit.

Serenity shook her head and brushed her hands down over her top. She thought she had a fairly decent figure, she was rather slim and had smaller breasts than most of the other women in the WWE with somewhat of a flat stomach and a very wide flare of the hips but other than that, she felt good in the clothes she wore.

Although Daniella was pretty curvaceous in her hips and thighs with perky breasts, Serenity would love to challenge her in a best body contest. If it meant finally shutting her trap.

"So what do you say, little miss sunshine? Why don't you put your... average looking body against my incredibly luscious body, hmm? And we'll see how many fireworks will go off tonight." Daniella smirked, twirling a lock of her dark brown hair in her index, looking quite confident in herself but Serenity's smile had faltered somewhat. There was nothing more than she wanted than to clock the little tramp on her rear but she came here for important business.

"I don't think so, Daniella. You're bound to have Brock Lesnar in your corner and I'm not too fond of being attacked - again." Daniella just smirked in response and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Oh, I see how it is. You're either too shy which is expected because you couldn't get laid if your life depended on it but..." As Daniella continued on in a crude manner, Serenity looked away shamefully at her words. What was it about her private life that was so intriguing to everybody and their mother? Daniella had always been a sneaky rat but now that her and her boyfriend - love toy - or whatever Brock was had figured out she was romantically linked to The Undertaker previously, they wouldn't leave her alone about it.

"Or are you going to go see how your 'man' is doing?" Daniella giggled, "That's what it is, isn't it? You're going to give your Deadman a quick visit in hopes of him telling you that you'd win the best body competition against me? Well, I don't think so. You couldn't beat me if you had bigger implants than your sister. But if you got some top surgery then maybe Undertaker would finally look your way." She hissed and Serenity's bottom lip trembled before she clenched her fists tightly. This treatment had been going on long enough and she wasn't going to take it anymore. Her relationship with The Undertaker was private and none of her business to joke about.

When Serenity went to respond with the right hook she used to knock Daniella out with two weeks ago on Smackdown, a much larger hand slammed onto the white wood wall next to Daniella's head and she gave a little involuntary shriek. Daniella trailed her eyes up the heavily tattooed arm, some of the swirls of ink looking touched up, and finally dared to stare up into the unimpressed face of The Undertaker.

Serenity noticed him too and couldn't help but feel a little relieved. It seemed that he was always there to help and just in time too. She was sure she was going to knock Daniella out of her heels again but seeing the frightened look on her face made her feel tons better.

And did Undertaker look great. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a black Deadman Inc t-shirt with his normal trench coat thrown over the entire outfit. A dark blue bandana was wrapped around his head and a pair of dark shaded sunglasses were resting on his forehead. Serenity felt her cheeks turn a little pink at the sight of him, always getting flustered because he always looked great.

Undertaker glared down at her. "You were saying?" Daniella's heart was doing a full drum beat against her rib cage and she fought with herself to put a sentence together. Finally she cleared her throat and slowly inched away from the monstrous man. "I - I'm sorry Mr. Undertaker, I wasn't trying to - I mean, I was just wishing Serenity good look in her best body match because she - she always look great."

Serenity just rolled her eyes while Undertaker still look unconvinced. "It didn't sound like you were wishing her luck. It sounded like you were running your mouth and sticking your nose into business where doesn't belong in the first place." Daniella clenched her dress as this man literally towered over her. He could easily dispose of her if he wanted to, so she just cleared her throat again and smiled shakily, pulling out a fake laugh.

"What - what would give you that idea?" She began stepping away from him slowly, knowing he could break her in half if he wanted to. "I wouldn't lie to someone as handsome and as legendary as yourself, Mr. Undertaker." When all she got in response to her poor attempt at flattery was a light scowl, Daniella moved from underneath his large arm and scampered down the hallway, almost falling over in black stiletto heels.

"I - I'll see you in the ring, Serenity. Good luck!" Serenity just chuckled lightly at the fake words and hung her head. Sighing lightly, she brushed some of her long hair back and almost jumped ten feet in the air when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder lightly. Serenity looked up into Undertaker's green eyes and sighed again. "You scared me." She said after a moment, trying to still the butterflies in her belly.

"I wasn't trying to scare you. I was going to ask you if you're okay but it looks like you were handling her ass pretty well." Undertaker said with a light chuckle, one that she managed to return before she noticed that it was just the two of them in the hallway now. Feeling a red blush shadow her cheeks, Serenity looked away again and he almost shorted at her shyness but he had grown used to it by now.

Placing his hand under her chin and lifting it so he could look into her ocean eyes, Undertaker spoke. "I heard most of the conversation and if you decided to go against that little tramp in that best body crap, you would win that contest in a heartbeat." Serenity just gawked at him, eyes wide and she knew her face was as a red as a ripe tomato. Undertaker just touched her chin lightly again before he turned around and headed off down the hallway.

Serenity watched him go and placed a hand over her frantically beating heart, knowing that because of his simple compliment, she was going to be blushing for a week. Or more.


End file.
